


gilded

by cuntlung (daddygod)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddygod/pseuds/cuntlung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything seems fine when your life is gilded in gold. But change can ruin us all if we have nowhere to turn, if all our bridges are burnt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gilded

**Author's Note:**

> please let me live

        It should've been a normal day, but nothing for Eichi was normal anymore. Ever since he had presented as an omega his life had been thrown into shambles. His parents had cried for days when he locked himself in his room after accepting the highest quality suppressants money could buy and ignoring his first heat. It wasn't that they were disappointed in him, and he knew that, it was just that it was so...unexpected. Eichi had always been a leader, had always been the one to overpower the wills of others, he was born for the role of an alpha. It was more common to find omegas in positions of power these days but in such a prestigious family it was almost like he had committed some grave sin. He knew it was involuntary but he hated himself all the more for it. There was no bigger slap in the face than being assigned the most submissive biological role in society when he had worked his way from a hospital bed to the top of Yumenosaki. All that just to be thrown back into the mud as if none of it had ever mattered. It hurt, but Eichi wasn't one to cringe from pain; no, he embraced it. And he had embraced his nature as well. He wasn't above using it to manipulate those around him. He had crawled out of the dirt and back into the light, but he had made a miscalculation and now he was paying for it. He had used his friend and had fallen for him instead. And now. Now he was carrying something far heavier than any sin he had ever committed. 

 

He was pregnant.

* * *

 

        Despite all his reassurances otherwise, Eichi had been feeling sick for the entirety of fine's after school rehearsal. It was nothing new but his upset stomach suggested maybe he had caught some sort of virus, which could be dangerous if left untreated. Wataru watched him with that careful look that meant he was suppressing the urge to walk him to the nurse's office himself. Eichi appreciated his friend resisting his nature if only because it let him feel independent. The thought that people felt an instinctual need to help him left a bitter taste in his mouth; it wasn't as if he was helpless, he was far from it but the way his very nature projected an aura of 'please help me' pissed him off and had shaken his few friendships into crumbling pieces.

        They were still close of course, but he refused to let any of them in close enough to realize he was lonely and angry at everything that had changed his life. It was better that way, at least that's what he told himself. Ignoring the way Tori's face screwed up as he brushed past him Eichi quickly excused himself and headed towards the front of the school. Whispers followed him down the hallway, but what could you expect when the Emperor himself was rushing through the halls? He skirted past a few recognizable faces, making his way to the less crowded area around the nurse's office. Once inside he nearly ran into the one specific person he had been avoiding for the past few weeks. His lifelong friend, Keito. 

         Keito looked less than pleased to have been run into although his expression softened slightly when he realized who exactly it was, then pinched into a worried look as he understood their timely place of meeting. "Are you feeling unwell, Eichi?" It was a simple question, but it set his mood off, leaving him grinding his teeth as he struggled to keep a pleasant demeanor. He merely forced a smile and nodded, not trusting himself to spit out even more harmful words than he had after...that time. His friend looked uncertain but let him pass, naturally understanding that Eichi was not to be tested now. He ground his teeth harder. Of course he understood. If he'd been able to read him before they presented, then he was an open book now. All because his damn body and his damn nature.

        He breathed deeply as he walked further into the office; the  _empty_ office.  Jin Sagami was nowhere to be found, further irritating him. His steps resounded off the walls, heavy and angry just like his mood. There was no reason for the nurse to be out at this time, when he should've been prepping for the next day. And Keito...Keito hadn't told him he was out even though he must have known. Really, it was one thing after another today wasn't it. Deciding waiting wasn't worth it, Eichi left the office and called his chauffeur to pick him up. He would just meet with his own physician at home. It was a short wait for his ride but the drive seemed to drag on as his mood grew blacker. He needed a nap.

* * *

 

 

        If nothing else, his family's on staff physician was direct. He offered no conversation, simply did his job and diagnosed Eichi with a case of indigestion and ordered him to bed. He had been headed there anyways and complied wholeheartedly with the command. As he dragged his weary body to his room, his mind seemed to separate from himself, leaving him in a foggy haze that was definitely not indigestion. Too tired to turn around he sped up as much as he was able and fell onto his bed as soon as he had reached his room and closed the door. His body felt heavy and achy, but his temperature remained the same ruling out a fever of any kind. It was hard to concentrate and the pain in his stomach only seemed to grow the more he curled in on himself. Perhaps one of his organs had ruptured from his less than savory...activities. 'Ah that's right. I had sex with Keito. Maybe I have an STD' he thought blearily. The idea of Keito passing along some illness was hilarious but at the moment it seemed all too real. It was terrifying.

        "I might really be dying," He choked out, too delirious to separate thoughts from speech. How had he ended up like this? He had been fine earlier, only a mild stomach ache and now he was out of his head for no apparent reason. Some small part of him remembered he was overdue for his eat but he quickly pushed that thought away; things like  _that_ only happened in bad soap operas. It was impossible. As soon as that train of thought died it was like everything snapped back together. It was like he had never been sick in the first place. It was disconcerting. Worrying. It had exhausted him though so he took the respite as a blessing and pulled his shoes off, ready to really fall asleep. 

        As he drifted off he reassured himself that nothing out of the ordinary was happening. He would wake up and take his suppressants as usual and everything would be fine. "Everything is normal," his voice was shaky but confident, and with that he closed his eyes firmly and let sleep take him.


End file.
